Discussioni utente:TòoZ
Benvenuto Ciao TòoZ, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Cloud Strife. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Pmbarbieri (Discussione) 15:15, dic 9, 2011 Bene bene bene, abbiamo qui un esaltato! Come ha appena detto Remiem, la pagina sulle LIMIT BREAK, che io sto creando in questo momento, comprenderà tutte le informazioni che avevi messo. Io le ho cancellate solamente perchè nella infobox stavano male e non erano catalogate nel modo giusto. Comunque, ti consiglio di abbassare la cresta con me, e non fare tanto il presuntuoso perchè tu hai la libertà di insultarmi come io ho quella di bannarti a vita! E se provi a insultare gratuitamente un'altra volta (quel vaffanculo non era diretto a te) ti giuro che è quello che farò! --Pmbarbieri 17:31, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Spero che cose di questo genere non si ripetano più. Io detesto profondamente arrabbiarmi con gli utenti, specie se sono appena arrivati. Il problema è che ti sei comportato da prepotente, e ti sei messo subito a insultare. Qui non c'è nessuno che ti impedisce di scrivere quello che vuoi, ma c'è gente che vuole che quello che scrivi sia scritto bene e al posto giusto. Quell'utilissima informazione (oltre ad essere già presente sulla pagina, anche se ora l'ho spostata) non era scritta al posto giusto, perciò l'ho cancellata. Quindi, spero che questo piccolo incidente sia solo un fatto casuale, e ricordati di inviare i messaggi nella mia pagina di discussione per rispondermi, senza usare (di grazia) le pagine degli articoli. Grazie. --Pmbarbieri 17:51, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Ben, vedo che ci siamo calmati. Il fatto è che quello che avevi scritto era davvero un casino, perchè mandava in palla l'infobox. Lì ci vanno solo le informazioni generali. Comunque, ricordati di inserire la firma quando scrivi i messaggi, va bene? Esiste il tasto apposta. --Pmbarbieri 18:21, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Ti chiedo scusa anche da parte mia, ma il "vaffa" non era per te: era per la dicitura "uomini muscolosi ecc..." nell'infobox di Cloud, che pensavo essere stato aggiunto da un vandalo random chissà quando :asd: ad ogni modo, vorresti diventare un nostro contribuente? tu impari tutti i trucchi del mestiere, io tiro un sospiro di sollievo perchè qui c'è molto lavoro da fare e Pmbarbieri non si fa venire il fegato grosso come una casa :asd: 18:34, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Si capisce da come scrivi che saresti un buon elemento. Punteggiatura al posto giusto, nemmeno un errore e no abbreviazioni. Ok, la smetto di fare l'adulatore e ti dico: visita, se vuoi, la pagina "Categoria:Articoli da finire" e impazzisci pure xD 18:48, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) O a me o a piemmebarbieri, che ne sa il doppio di me 19:02, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) La pagina su DoC è sulla lista di un altro utente. Il problema è che con le pagine dei giochi siamo un po' in alto mare, perchè nessuno ha molta voglia di farle ^^ Comunque, piccola nota di fatto, nessuno può avere Zodiark come zodiac Esper, perchè la costellazione del Serpentarius non è compresa nello zodiaco O_O. E stai attento qui, perchè uno dei miei utenti migliori è un nonciclopediano DOC! --Pmbarbieri 21:54, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Proprio il segno zodiacale. Comunque, stai attento con le tabelle, perchè sono abbastanza difficili da gestire. Per quel che riguarda le traduzioni, basta che le metti tra parentesi dove ci sono gli spazi vuoti... Heavy Shot e Mind Break si chiamano infatti così nelle traduzioni italiane amatoriali, perciò non ho messo null'altro. --Pmbarbieri 14:01, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Se dai un'occhiata alla pagina ti accorgi che rimanda alla pagina Tecnica speciale. In ogni caso, in italiano non si chiamano Overdrive nel X ma Turbo. --Pmbarbieri 14:30, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Infatti se guardi c'è anche la Trance. Noi per "tecnica speciale" intendiamo qualunque cosa sia riconducibile all'utilizzo di tecniche finali da FFVI in poi. --Pmbarbieri 17:24, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Molto in ritardo, ti do il benvenuto anche io ;) Ishramit 14:08, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Ho visto che hai caricato un'immagine di Omega Weiss perfetta; adesso la renderò ancora più perfetta togliendo lo sfondo. Posso chiederti dove l'hai trovata? --Pmbarbieri 17:05, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, non caricarle, le immagini di KH. Non è area di nostra competenza. --Pmbarbieri 17:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Ebbene sì. C'è una wiki con cui siamo "gemellati", che dovrebbe essere collegata ad alcuni personaggi che compaiono in quesi giochi. Sul perchè KH non è trattato in questa sede trovi le informazioni sul nostro manuale di stile. --Pmbarbieri 18:08, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com. É fatta bene, solo un po' semanticamente bassa =/ PS: Momento Soap opera. Piemme, sai cosa ho sentito? Master Xehanort sta facendo pace con Prison. Dice che, anche se chi sai tu era ciò che è, è comunque un esperto di KH, e Xehanort stesso è da solo da molti mesi. Vuole unire le forze con Prison e fondere le loro due wiki di KH 18:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) C'è già, e l'ha fatta piemme xD Ma non credo che la versione di Ashe sia la stessa cosa, perchè l'attacco firma di Barbariccia è Maelstrom. Quei geni di Dissidia l'hanno tradotta in Battifulmine per motivi a me ignoti, bah =/ 20:35, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Io uso i nomi italiani per quello che in italiano va messo. Maelstrom è una parola scandinava che indica un tipo di gorgo marino (vedi la descrizione nella pagina), ed è usata anche in italiano (se hai presente il terzo Pirati dei Caraibi, la usano anche lì). Comunque, non credo che se avessero tradotto Duodecim avrebbero tradotto la mossa di Exdeath con Battifulmine, soprattutto perche in quel gioco, l'attacco è usato e riusato da un sacco di nemici, e comunque, dubito che avrebbero fatto gli stessi errori che avevano fatto nel primo Dissidia. La traduzione Battifulmine, ci sta effettivamente meglio per l'attacco di Ashe, perchè quell'attacco è tutto tranne che un vortice... P.S. ti volevo chiedere, visto che sai il giapponese, cosa significa l'attacco Nagiharai del gigante di ferro. --Pmbarbieri 21:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Forse hai letto male tu, perchè il termine per gigante di ferro usato nel gioco dovrebbe essere 鉄巨人, che significa proprio Gigante di ferro... adesso tra l'altro ci farò la pagina. --Pmbarbieri 21:39, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Beh, se hai guardato come è scritto nella pagina sul gigante di ferro, dovrebbe essere giusto. Comunque, limitati un po' per le frasi in giapponese, perchè comunque questa wiki è italiana, e di cose italiane tratta (se faremo una pagina sulle traduzioni, però il tuo aiuto sarà ben accetto). Stessa cosa vale per le cose in inglese, poichè spesso gli americani fanno delle traduzioni che sfiorano l'assurdo (come mettere Barthandelus al posto di Baldanders). --Pmbarbieri 23:17, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Risolti tutti i problemi. Volevo dirti una cosa, le immagini che non sono png non è necessario che le rendi per forza tali, mi sono espresso male io. Quello che intendevo è che le immagini dovrebbero essere in formato png specialmente se sono di piccole dimensioni, perchè in formati come jpg perderebbero di qualità. Per le immagini grandi, se le trovi in jpg va bene lo stesso, basta che si vedano bene, però. Quelle delle pose di vittoria che avevi caricato, per esempio, non vanno tanto bene, perchè sono molto sfocate. Tranquillo, però, poi le sostituirò io. --Pmbarbieri 00:03, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy XIII Non so perchè lo consideri il più grande flop della Square Enix, quando Final Fantasy X-2 è molto ma molto peggio. Almeno Final Fantasy XIII ha una bella storia, per quanto male sia resa. Comunque, se vuoi ingrandire un po' quella pagina, per me va bene ;) --Pmbarbieri 00:47, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Per quel che posso dire, Final Fantasy XIII-2 mi ispira molto di più. Soprattutto perchè è praticamente un messaggio di scuse da parte di Toriyama per ciò che i fans gli hanno contestato (niente livelli a corridoio o sviluppo strutturato ad cacchium per intenderci). Quello che non mi va tanto è il fatto che ci sarà un Final Fantasy XIII-3, perchè questo qui ha un finale molto WTF (se non lo conosci non te lo spoilero)! --Pmbarbieri 12:19, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà, avrei bisogno di una mano nella pagina delle Limit Break: se ti va, avrei bisogno che controllassi i nomi delle tecniche di Cid e Red XIII, se sono giusti e/o andavano tradotti, ed aggiungessi la scritta giapponese. Poi possiamo togliere il template Incompleto, quale goduria 11:27, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Sia la prima che la seconda, secondo me. Per Kingdom Hearts, da quel che ho capito, la Square ha un contratto con la Disney per fare un gioco solo all'anno (ed è già tanto per quegli schizzinosi della Disney), quindi Kingdom Hearts III per un bel due anni ancora non lo vedremo (soprattutto perchè Nomura non ha mai promesso nulla del genere). Il problema è che adesso la Square sta cercando di tornare sui suoi passi, ricominciare daccapo con giochi più innovativi, apparentemente più votati all'azione che non alla strategia, più realistici e soprattutto che piacciano a più persone (purtroppo i giochi di ruolo vecchio stile con le battaglie a turni piacciono sempre meno). Per quanto riguarda il mappamondo, lo hanno tolto dal XIII perchè a mio parere avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose: io personalmente un XIII con il mappamondo non ce l'avrei visto per niente, e il XIII-2, con la storia dei viaggi temporali (che personalmente trovo bella, perchè non l'hanno mai usata così), ancora meno. Il mappamondo continua però a esserci in Type-0, dove fa la sua porca figura tra incontri casuali e bastarde apparizioni di mostri al livello 99 con il tuo party ancora al livello 1 (YEAH!). Quel gioco è un degno successore del VII, a mio parere, tanto che perfino uno scetticone come Teoskaven lo ha trovato interessante. Adesso aspetto ulteriori notizie sul remake del X, vediamo se toglieranno qualche difettuccio (cutscene lunghissime che non si possono saltare) che aveva la vecchia versione. --Pmbarbieri 00:37, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) La pagina Tecnica speciale esiste per un motivo ^^! Comunque, mi piace questo spirito d'iniziativa, però mi piacerebbe che provassi a creare una pagina tu, magari su qualche tecnica speciale di FFVIII o simile. --Pmbarbieri 16:56, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Non ti pare di chiedere un po' troppo alla Square? ^^' --Pmbarbieri 17:26, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) TòoZ, ti prego, ferma tutto!!!! Non hai capito, io dicevo le singole tecniche speciali. Una pagina generale con spiegazioni che esistono già in altre pagine è totalmente inutile, senza contare che la pagina sul Renzokuken esiste già e la pagina su Combinazione può benissimo essere parte di quella su Angelo. Io intendevo, pagine tipo Magia blu (Final Fantasy VIII), Duello, Shot, quelle lì, capito? Scusa se non mi sono spiegato bene :( ... --Pmbarbieri 23:45, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Basta che entri, se c'è qualcun altro. Comunque, non so quanto può essere utile, perchè va un poco lenta e fa perdere tempo, secondo me. Adesso comunque dò un'occhiata alla pagina Duello. --Pmbarbieri 22:11, gen 11, 2012 (UTC) Magia blu? Questa, o quella di un capitolo in particolare? xD ps: guarda un po' questa interessante paginetta. I pericoli sono sempre in agguato per noi poveri videplayers -> 17:15, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) E meno male. Compare solo nella versione americana SNES 1.0 del gioco, ma sembra proprio devastante. E tutto per un maledettissimo errore di selezione byte! Pensa te noi poveri ingegneri cosa dobbiamo subirci... PS: sai che ho attraversato il centro di ricerche sottomarine a suon di Disintegratore? É fantastico, non fallisce quasi mai 17:47, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) Ci sono. --Pmbarbieri 23:49, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Il problema è che gli screen non sono di buonissima qualità. Devi prenderli dalla wiki americana, dove ci sono postati. --Pmbarbieri 21:18, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, ma per chi mi hai preso? Da fan della serie quale sono, sono a conoscenza dei siti ufficiali, sennò da dove pensi che prenda le immagini dei mostri che ho già postato? :) --Pmbarbieri 21:39, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Ma figurati ^^. --Pmbarbieri 21:42, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Ti prego, Toòz, TI PREGO, devi ASSOLUTAMENTE usare il traduttore di Google nella pagina della Wikipedia giapponese da te linkata. É stupendo vedere, per motivi di suono, tradotti "Vaan" con "Furgone" e "Bartz" con "Culi". E mi fermo qui xD -- 21:47, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) XD ma quel "Genova SINTESI" fra i boss? O_o -- 11:58, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Carina la citazione. Jin Kazama (Devil Jin), vero? Credo che una citazione simile sia attribuibile a me in questa wiki XD. --Pmbarbieri 22:10, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Non so se considerarlo un complimento oppure no XD. Comunque, non credo sia possibile non notare Mai. Purtroppo non sono un appassionato della serie, quindi conosco poco e niente, ma ho visto un paio di immagini, e un fan-tournement tra Mai e Chun-Li di SF (ha vinto Mai). Per il resto, cosa ne pensi degli altri personaggi? L'unico non ancora completo è Ezio di Assassin's Creed. --Pmbarbieri 22:22, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) La conosco quella. Purtroppo però devo dirti che a me le kunoichi piacciono relativamente: preferisco una donna che sei sicuro non ti uccida durante i momenti peggiori (o migliori, vedi tu) ^^' Comunque, ci ho pensato anche io di prendere le mosse di Ezio da quel gioco lì. In quanto a Goku e Vegeta, è stato facile, bastava riprenderli da Budokai Tenkaichi 3 e seguenti. --Pmbarbieri 22:44, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Per quelli devi ringraziare anche Remiem, anzi soprattutto lui. io ho solo fatto gli edit che li differenziano l'uno dall'altro. --Pmbarbieri 22:53, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Grazie mille! Confesso, però, di essermi fermato a Tenkaichi 2, mentre l'idea degli "status" Concentrazione e Kaiohken è di Piemme. Se hai notato, qui c'è una piccola lista di quello che faremo; un giorno scriveremo anche delle trame (qua e là potresti trovare qualche accenno) ^^ -- 07:24, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Carina l'idea di mettere la cattedrale. La sola cosa che mi fa storcere un po' il naso è il fatto che la versione omega è troppo esagerata: un'arena buia, con un modo tanto difficile di ottenere l'Audacia di livello, è qualcosa che anche in un Dissidia fanmade secondo me è troppo. A parer mio dovresti aggiungere qualcosa che sia più attinente al gioco, qualcosa che faccia vedere che è presa da Tekken. --Pmbarbieri 12:05, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà, collega, voglio porti un quesito. Millemila siti, compreso questo, mi danno risposta, ma voglio chiederlo a te, che studi giapponese: guarda quest'immagine. Sai mica, di preciso, cosa vuol dire il kanji sulla Buster Sword? -- 15:35, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Sicuramente è così, anche perchè avrai notato come quella "finta" Spada Potens abbia quattro buchi per la materia anzichè due xD di tutte quelle spade, le uniche vere sono la spada di Toro e la Zantetsu -- 16:38, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Suteki da ne Prima che tu mi maledica per aver terminato il testo della canzone prima di te, lasciami dire che l'ho fatto per mettere una traduzione un po' meno amatoriale. Apprezzo il tuo impegno, ma quando si tratta di testi così lunghi (e importanti, oserei dire) è meglio non dilettarsi, almeno per il momento ;) La traduzione che ho messo io non è precisissima, ma è un misto di tutte le traduzioni esistenti in inglese e in italiano. A te l'onore di trovare le sette piccole differenze tra una versione e l'altra (una sulla wiki americana, le altre su vari siti di testi), e di correggere eventuali errori che ho sicuramente fatto (anche se il testo in sè dovrebbe essere corretto). Comunque, il sito che mi hai mostrato è molto bello, ma io ti posso rilanciare questo, questo, e questo, che sono italiani. In comune con quello che mi hai segnalato è che hanno solo le informazioni che servono, ma hanno tutti la caratteristica di essere più delle guide strategiche che non delle vere enciclopedie. --Pmbarbieri 23:59, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Io comunque, l'ho tradotta così in base anche alla bellissima canzone che ci hanno fatto in inglese per Distant Worlds II, se l'hai per caso sentita. Comunque, vedremo di trovare una soluzione di compromesso. Dopo questa, prossima fermata, "Eyes on Me". --Pmbarbieri 00:53, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Mi compiaccio, tu mi hai chiarito il dubbio su cosa diavolo fosse questa "Suteki da ne" xD io non guardo mai le scene d'amore u.u PS: aggiungo un sito davvero ottimo: questo, lol -- 08:28, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Non lo so, se devo dirla tutta non ci ho pensato. Comunque, Gravità Zero e Antima vanno messe nella stessa pagina, nel caso. --Pmbarbieri 21:08, feb 22, 2012 (UTC) Titolo ancora non deciso Welà, butta un occhio qui: la tua Shiranui se la dovrà vedere con Ba'Gamnan, visibilmente arrapato (XD) e poi con il caro, vecchio Gabranth. Che ne dici? -> -- 18:20, feb 28, 2012 (UTC) Ci sarebbe già Vayne di FFXII, e Jecht c'è già, oppure... monaci cattivi, mi viene in mente Vargas, ma non ricordo per niente le sue mosse x_x (potresti mettere quelle di Sabin e/o riprendere un attimo il gioco). Oppure Amarant, che è giocabile ma per me... tanto buono non è xD PS: vista la nuova arena? -- 08:09, feb 29, 2012 (UTC) Uelà, quanto tempo xD carino il tuo pg, ma io in compenso ho cancellato il mio perchè era da rifare. Tuttavia abbiamo buttato giù una bozza di trama con PM (guarda fra le mie ultime discussioni) ed un bel pg nuovo -- 09:42, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Ultros Ehilà, collega. Appena ti fai sentire, avrei bisogno di una consulenza: guarda questa immagine e dimmi, per piacere, se Ultros sta parlando ad una femmina o ad un maschio. Secondo alcuni, sta ricendo "Ragazzo carino", o qualcosa del genere -- 14:03, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Dato che prima dice che Serah è carina, e poi dice che Noel gli piace ancora di più, secondo me lo sta trollando, anche perchè poi dice "I hate muscle heads like you!" e penso si stia riferendo ancora a lui. In ogni caso, visto che ci sei, guarda qui e traduci le altre scene in giapponese (quelle con Ultros e Tyfon). --Pmbarbieri 20:08, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Piano, non me lo caricare D: comunque il mio avatar è made in Paint (lol) -- 20:16, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Chocobo Ciao, senti ti dà fastidio se unisco la pagina che hai appena creato al resto dei temi dei chocobo presenti nella saga? Essendo sempre sullo stesso argomento, credo che funzionerebbe meglio. --Pmbarbieri 15:19, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Mi sembra abbastanza inutile fare così. Comunque, la pagina inglese non mi sembra confusionaria, eppure c'è scritto tutto. Pensa a quegli elementi che sono presenti non solo nei capitoli normali, ma anche nei vari spin-off, seguiti, Crystal Chronicles e balle varie. Scusa, non hai visto Wikipedia, o una qualunque enciclopedia? Non è che dobbiamo fare favori a qualcuno, ma solo riportare quanto possibile, scritto nella maniera più completa possibile. --Pmbarbieri 16:30, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Io continuo a non essere d'accordo, anche perchè il titolo della pagina dovrebbe essere Chocobo (musica), e quindi dovrebbe tenere tutte quelle poche righe che ci sono per descrivere un tema musicale così importante. Sarebbe come prendere la pagina sui cristalli e spezzettarla per ogni volta che compaiono, capisci? Inoltre per il tema dei Chocobo non dovremmo nemmeno spremerci tanto il cervello, visto che nei primi capitoli è tutta uguale, ma tuttalpiù parlare delle varianti più famose, ovvero da FFV in poi, ma senza creare altre pagine, sennò è quella generica a diventare troppo corta, no? --Pmbarbieri 18:32, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Complimenti per la pagina su Lesione, ci serviva proprio ^^. Comunque, quello alla fine di Dissidia è proprio il mondo del primo FF, o Mondo A, con il castello di Cornelia sullo sfondo. Il problema è che quella pagina è da rivedere, poichè se te ne accorgi è spudoratamente copiata da wikipedia, cosa che ho proibito di fare. Riguardo all'altra pagina che hai creato, scusami se magari sono stato un pochettino duro, ma la pagina era disordinatissima e tutto quel giapponese dove non serviva dava abbastanza fastidio agli occhi. Inoltre, sarebbe molto più utile che tu scriva le frasi esattamente come sono state tradotte invece che scrivere la traduzione dal giapponese e basta. Comunque, se la vuoi finire, fallo pure, anche perchè io il gioco non ce l'ho ancora (60€ per un videogioco è abbastanza una rapina) e non trovo ancora video in italiano su YT, nè su lui, nè su GilgaH e Koyokoyo. --Pmbarbieri 14:27, apr 14, 2012 (UTC) Il finale del XIII-2 è confusionario per la scritta To Be Continued, ma questo non vuol dire che ci sarà necessariamente un seguito. Dobbiamo aspettare maggio, quando l'ultimo DLC sul finale segreto sarà messo in vendita (secondo me è un preludio a Versus, perchè hanno detto che il sistema di battaglia sarà diverso dal solito). Comunque, Koyokoyo è già uscito, insieme a Gilgamesh: è un Terapeuta e il suo istinto bestiale è "Dammi un oggetto", anche se non so ancora cosa fa. In ogni caso, riguardo al "Final Fantasy per eccellenza", secondo me stai chiedendo troppo alla Square XD, ricordati che hanno sempre la stupidissima idea di fare 5000 giochi in una volta. Tra l'altro, visto quanto tempo ci sta impiegando per uscire voglio sperare che si stiano impegnando per localizzare Type-0 in tutte le lingue. Comunque, Dispel c'è ancora: è un'abilità del Sabotatore. --Pmbarbieri 16:08, apr 14, 2012 (UTC) Lo so, ma vogliono mettere un finale più chiaro con protagonista Lightning. Comunque, io come DLC vorrei vedere in HD gli arcidiavoli di FFIV, Shinryu e qualche invocazione. Inoltre, visto che c'è Odino, perchè non mettere anche le versioni di altri colori degli altri Esper (le Shiva rosse e Bahamut bianco non erano male). Ad ogni modo, i finali alternativi si chiamano "Fine dei paradossi", anche se più che fine dei paradossi è l'inizio di paradossi più grandi XD. Mi piace quello con tutti i giganti, anche se tutti continuano a dire che Noel e Serah sono morti nella battaglia, ma secondo me non è vero: c'è solo la spada di Noel conficcata nell'ultimo gigante ucciso, con sullo sfondo i cadaveri degli altri, e poi la voce narrante è sempre Noel, che parla pure al passato. --Pmbarbieri 17:05, apr 14, 2012 (UTC) Genji Scusa, ma allora come si pronuncia Genji? Io l'ho sempre pronunciato "GHENGI" con la G dura, ma da quello che hai scritto sembra che si pronunci come si scrive "GENGI". Io mi riferivo alla prima G della parola non alla J, che come ho già detto in italia nessuno la pronuncia come una G dura. --Pmbarbieri 16:13, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Io l'ho sempre pronunciata "Gengi", con la G di "Giacomo" -- 16:25, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Si scrive Genji e si legge (secondo l'Italiano) "Ghenji", la J è come quella di "jeux" ("giochi" in francese). Io, comunque, pensavo ti riferissi alla J, mi devi scusare se ti ho corretto prima. xDTòoZ 16:51, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Il fatto, comunque, è che in giapponese ci sono due "ji": じ o ジ e ぢ o ヂ. Le prime si leggono come J di "jeux", le seconde come G dolce di "getto". --TòoZ 16:57, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Ma se non scrivessimo niente ed ognuno se la pronunciasse come gli pare? -- 17:17, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Perchè sentire pronunciare GENGI mi fa ribrezzo. Inoltre, per una parola così inusuale, è meglio mettere qual'è la pronuncia corretta. Comunque, per quanto riguarda la J, visto che la pronuncia non è tanto diversa, e inoltre foneticamente ci si arriva tranquillamente come pronuncia, mi pare inutile specificare. --Pmbarbieri 17:23, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) A te sembrerà pure ribrezzoso, ma io non trovo umanamente possibile che una G senza H si pronunci "dura", come dite voi. Quindi io la pronuncio come mi pare, e per piacere non stiamo a discutere (e fare edit war) su una cosa così inutile. Cavolo. -- 17:33, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Non è questione di fare una edit war, è questione che se trovi una parola in giapponese devi pronunciare le G dure, perchè il suono dolce è la lettera J. Io capisco l'amore per la propria lingua, ma d'altronde prima del medioevo la G dolce (come la C) non esisteva nemmeno in latino u.u . E io che studio tedesco, non vorrei sentirti pronunciare i verbi al passato, che iniziano per la maggior parte con Ge-. A proposito, Kefka in giapponese si scrive Cefca, eppure si pronuncia uguale. --Pmbarbieri 19:21, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Vabbé, se vogliamo essere pignoli, la "C dolce" in giapponese non esiste, si scrive con "ch-" perché la "C dura" è la K. Inoltre, esistono anche 3 Z: zeta dura (ず o ズ, tipo "zàino"), zeta sorda (つ o ツ, tipo "Tsunàmi") e la zeta aspra (づ o ツ, "zòna"). La differenza sta nel dove cade l'accento: z sulla penultima è aspra, z sulla terzultima è dura, assente sulla z è sorda (la U in giapponese, per l'appunto, è perlopiù sorda). --TòoZ 19:40, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Ohilà, collega! Ho bisogno di un aiutino, che solo tu puoi fare: per caso, conosci i nomi giapponesi dello scudo eroico e dello Scudo maledetto? Manca solo quel dettaglio e le pagine sono finite -- 13:17, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Sei da stimare. Il fatto è che la wiki americana include quelle informazioni nella pagina sull'anello maledetto. Farne una a parte per lo scudo è stata una mia idea, come leggerai nelle discussioni della pagina scudo -- 13:46, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Ho appena fatto una modifica al bestiario del XIII-2, e vorrei che seguissi questo modello per gli altri nemici di questo gioco, così come quello del XIII, almeno per adesso. Inoltre, ti sarei grato se non mettessi i collegamenti a casaccio, ma seguendo una certa logica: perchè, per esempio, hai messo per il Galkimasela il collegamento a Galkimasela (Final Fantasy XIII), pagina che tra l'altro ancora non esiste, quando puoi benissimo metterlo a Galkimasela (Final Fantasy XIII-2)? --Pmbarbieri 17:47, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Vabbé, alcuni mostri già c'erano nel capitolo precendente (quali non me li ricordo), e poi volevo evitare di creare troppe pagine (siamo sì e no 10 collaboratori, e non tutti attivi, ergo c'impiegheremo un'eternità per farle tutte). Ma la decisione è tua, ergo mi adeguo di conseguenza, tranquillo. ^^ --TòoZ 19:27, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Bestiario Ciao, avrei bisogno di chiederti un favore. Il tuo amico youtuber fa video in HD, no? Potresti chiedergli se, partendo dal video, può realizzare delle immagini dei mostri del bestiario del XIII-2, magari zoomando indietro per farceli stare tutti, e caricarli qui (anche quelli non affrontabili come il Chocobo dorato)? Poi a togliere lo sfondo ci posso pensare io. Ovviamente non tutti insieme, magari cominciare da quelli di cui abbiamo le pagine e dal chocobo dorato. :) --Pmbarbieri 20:10, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Sì, esatto. Ad ogni modo, puoi chiederlo anche di persona, magari vi chiarite meglio su alcune cose anche future. Il canale è questo: http://www.youtube.com/user/ChaosVincentVII/ . ^^--TòoZ 21:10, mag 3, 2012 (UTC) Non sono riuscito a contattare il nostro possibile futuro collega, non è che potresti chiedergli di mandarmi un messaggio sul mio utente YT (il nome è lo stesso di qui)? --Pmbarbieri 01:08, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Gli ho mandato un messaggio poco fa per chiedergli come si chiamano le "Full ATB Skill" e che nome hanno in italiano (non so se sono "Tecniche a pieno ATB" o cos'altro), perché volevo creare la pagina ma mi ricordo solo Giostra Furiosa, Fortunale ed Ade. Se mi risponde, ti faccio avere novità. ^^ P.S. Per sicurezza, linkalo perché non so dove andare a pescarti: ci stanno tipo 5-6 che fanno "barbieri" e ho fatto la ricerca per canale. --TòoZ 01:28, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Comunque gli attacchi finali li sapevo anche io. In ogni caso, il mio canale è questo: http://www.youtube.com/user/PMbarbieri?feature=mhee. Prima o poi mi metterò a fare qualche video, magari con recensioni dei giochi della saga. --Pmbarbieri 09:13, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Fatto. C: Ora, nomi e dati vari li ho, anche se non so come fare per mettere i nomi del comando nel gioco come ha fatto la pagina inglese (tipo, per Giostra furiosa ci sta "Army of One" nella cella ATB con scritto 6) e non so come si dice "Full ATB Skill" in italiano, ergo non so che nome dare alla pagina. .-. --TòoZ 15:39, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Non gliel'hai chiesto? Comunque per fare un'immagine di quel tipo, prima bisognerebbe avere il segmento vuoto. --Pmbarbieri 18:38, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Ahm, TòoZ, capisco che il gioco non ce l'hai ma pensavo che ormai l'avessi capito che i campioni dell'arena usano il loro istinto bestiale durante le battaglie contro di loro, e il fatto che sia animato esattamente come gli attacchi a pieno ATB (che ho controllato non hanno un nome effettivo nel gioco) indica solo che è l'attacco finale. Comunque, stai attento a come scrivi e cerca di leggere tutto prima di modificare, perchè gran parte delle tue ultime modifiche alla sezione di Gilgamesh erano già scritte poco più sopra, e il resto andrà nella sua pagina di FFXIII-2. Comunque il nome del giudice del tempo dovrebbe essere Valfodr, o roba del genere. ^^ --Pmbarbieri 11:00, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ti chiedo scusa, hai ragione. xD Comunque, sì, l'ho notato da un po', però Scissione l'ho visto solo in un video, quindi pensavo fosse Colpo incrociato l'istinto bestiale di Gilgamesh. D: Ad ogni modo, per quanto riguarda il Giudice del tempo il nome è corretto, Valfodr (penso si legga Valfathr, con "th" tipo "the" articolo determinato, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe la pronuncia con la z in giapponese), l'ho visto su Famitsu; per quanto riguarda la pagina, invece, la chiamo Attacco a pieno ATB se non hai obbiezioni (poi la rinomini nel caso fosse necessario). --TòoZ 16:01, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Non voglio entrare in modalità "Grammar-Nazi", ma obiezione ha una B sola. Comunque Valfodr si pronuncia proprio così, perchè dovrebbe essere un nome nordico, e quella D si legge in realtà "Dh". Ricordati, in ogni caso, di scrivere i messaggi di risposta nella pagina di chi ti scrive, sennò non vedo subito le risposte. --Pmbarbieri 17:03, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) In realtà non c'entra nulla come nome, perchè Valefor (o Valfarre) è un demone della Goetia, mentre su Valfodr non ho trovato alcuna informazione, quindi posso presumere che sia un nome inventato. Comunque, il coltello non è solo quello da cucina, tecnicamente. Lo so, non è il termine più adatto, ma in molti giochi è usato. --Pmbarbieri 20:12, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) La testa mi fuma Avrei bisogno che mi aiutassi con una faccenda di giapponese che mi sta facendo impazzire: mi interesserebbe che guardassi questo video e mi dessi la scrittura o almeno la traduzione degli attacchi di Gilgamesh. Grazie e fammi sapere al più presto. --Pmbarbieri 13:01, mag 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol, non hai capito, io intendevo la traduzione letterale: lo so quali sono gli attacchi (domani faccio la pagina, tra l'altro). Comunque, grazie, mi interessava più che altro sapere l'attacco finale, che come traduzione italiana non è per niente male. --Pmbarbieri 21:45, mag 24, 2012 (UTC) Esauriente come al solito XD. Comunque, ti ho chiesto in merito a Ekstasis perchè io continuo a sentire gente che dice che le traduzioni italiane non sono fedeli a quelle americane, quando la maggior parte delle volte quelle americane stravolgono completamente l'originale giapponese: in Final Fantasy XIII, un bel po' di volte i sottotitoli dicono tutt'altra cosa rispetto a quello che dice il doppiaggio, semplicemente perchè sono tradotti dal giapponese (e devo dire che a me piacciono molto di più le traduzioni italiane, errori inclusi). Credo sia questo uno dei motivi per cui a me Final Fantasy VII non piace: è troppo americano, nel senso che hanno trasformato i personaggi per adattarli ad archetipi (o meglio, stereotipi) dei film americani. Barret parla normalmente nella versione giapponese, ma in quella americana non c'è frase che dica che non contenga una parolaccia, perchè Barret è nero e quindi deve parlare con linguaggio da nero (YO MOTHAFUCKA!). Final Fantasy VIII e IX invece sono un altro paio di maniche, poichè non avendo un doppiaggio hanno permesso agli adattatori di sbizzarrirsi: io adoro i dialetti differenziati di Final Fantasy IX e i dialoghi da anime scolastico classico di Final Fantasy VIII. Poi vedo la traduzione della versione per GBA del quarto capitolo e mi cascano le braccia: non so se ci hai giocato, ma le traduzioni sono inguardabili, il linguaggio dovrebbe essere adattato all'ambientazione del gioco ma finisce per stonare e dare anche abbastanza fastidio in alcuni punti. Questo mi ha dato alquanto fastidio perchè io ho giocato per prima alla versione DS, che a mio parere, effetti grafici fastidiosamente lenti a parte, è quella fatta meglio, e quella per GBA è stata un colpo al cuore... non parliamo di quella SNES, che non ho avuto il coraggio di continuare tanto era orribilmente mal tradotta (sentire in un gioco del genere la parola "morire" sostituita con "sparire" è vergognoso, specie per un gioco in cui il Molboro si chiama Marlboro). --Pmbarbieri 22:50, mag 24, 2012 (UTC) Io, personalmente, ho saputo proprio da Piemme che la celeberrima citazione di Vegeta ("It's over 9000!") in realtà parla di OTTOMILA in giapponese ed italiano, solo che "It's over eight thousand!" in inglese suona male. O ancora il discorso di Edea a Galbadia, che ho sentito essere completamente diverso fra giapponese e americano, ma molto simile fra italiano e giapponese. Di esempi ce ne sono mille, e sono tutti il motivo per cui mi piacerebbe studiare giapponese: come ingegnere potrebbe davvero essermi utile -- 06:09, mag 25, 2012 (UTC) ... purtroppo devo confessarti che, sulle prime, non sono tanto riuscito a seguire la tua lezione xD però poi ho capito bene il concetto, e ti cito un altro esempio: Desperado Chaos. Gli americani (e non gli inglesi, secondo me: devo ancora capire se anche l'Inghilterra traduce le versioni americane o no) lo hanno chiamato Feral Chaos, cioè "Chaos mannaro" e avrebbe senso... ma non è esatto! Il buon Pmbarbieri, poichè Duodecim non è tradotto in italiano, ha deciso di adottare il nome Desperado per identificare cotal bestione. -- 17:40, mag 25, 2012 (UTC) L'Inghilterra di tanto in tanto ritraduce le versioni americane: ne è un esempio il mostro Gil Turtle in FFIV Advance, che nella versione americana era stato erroneamente chiamato Gilgamesh. In ogni caso, Desperado Chaos dovrebbe essere il nome giapponese del mostro, chiamato così nella rivista Famitsu, anche se il nome giapponese si avvicina ad entrambi i nomi. In ogni caso, a me le traduzioni americane piacciono poco perchè, specialmente con i giochi vecchi, cercano di mettere troppe citazioni quando queste non sono assolutamente necessarie, e mancano le citazioni che invece mettono nelle altre lingue: In Final Fantasy XII, viene detto che il drago terreno è uno di otto draghi di grande potere, particolare assente nell'originale; ci sono due personaggi chiamati Gibbs e Deweg (Biggs e Wedge) che non ci sono nell'originale; e poi non viene detto che Yiazmat è un custode della spada sacra (che rende palese il fatto che dovesse essere un'incarnazione di Shinryu). Final Fantasy IX è un caso a parte, in quanto molte citazioni ai capitoli per NES e SNES presenti nella versione giapponese non sono stati messi in italiano perchè nessuno le avrebbe colte (era già tanto che conoscessero il VII e l'VIII). In America invece hanno messo il doppio delle citazioni necessarie, aggiungendone di nuove (famoso il "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us", a mio parere geniale ma putrido allo stesso tempo) e poi ovviamente mettono in bocca a Trivia una frase di Yoda per cavalcare il successo di Star Wars, rendendolo il boss finale più odiato della saga anche dagli italiani ignoranti che non ne capiscono la storia. --Pmbarbieri 17:59, mag 25, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà Chi si rivede! Devo dire che la tua presenza mi mancava, sono secoli che non bazzichi da queste parti. Che fai in questo periodo? Io sto aspettando le troppe novità videoludiche che terranno impegnato il mio tempo libero per i prossimi mesi: prima Kingdom Hearts 1.5, poi Pokémon Y, poi (se esce) Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD, poi Lightning Returns, e in futuro Bravely Default. E nel frattempo mi mangio le mani perché Final Fantasy XV mi costringerà a comprare una PS4! Mi auguro che ti farai rivedere un po' più spesso di tanto in tanto ;) --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:50, set 7, 2013 (UTC) Bentornato anche da me! Io purtroppo ultimamente sono quasi sempre assente perchè... *legge messaggio sopra* perchè ho una vita xD scherzo, per problemi strettamente personali ;) --LordRemiem 16:08, set 7, 2013 (UTC) Ultimamente tutto bene. Adesso, come avrai notato, sto mettendo un po' a posto le pagine di personaggi della wiki, e ho diversi progetti per un bel po' di loro. Tra l'altro, ho deciso di rimuovere le sezioni di gameplay dai personaggi, a meno che non si tratti di personaggi che hanno SOLO la sezione gameplay, come gli ospiti di TAY, e ficcarle tutte in una pagina sola apposta per loro. Visto che ti sei spolverato il X, mi piacerebbe dessi un'occhiata alla pagina di Tidus, nella fattispecie alla sezione Poteri e abilità. Avrei bisogno che, quando hai tempo, aggiungessi qualcosa, tipo descrizioni o simili, o anche qualche altra caratteristica che non ho segnato. :) --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:53, set 28, 2013 (UTC)